


Kesalahan membahagiakan (Happy mistakes)

by feathering, silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gramander, Hubungan Palsu, Indonesian Translation, Kesalahpahaman, M/M, Miskomunikasi, Newt Bebal, Percival sangat Buruk dalam Perasaan-Perasaan, Seriusan Theseus mengira semuanya ada di bawah kontrolnya, Terjemahan, Theseus Scamander Overprotektif, Translation, begitu banyak rindu, rindu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathering/pseuds/feathering, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Lelah dengan para pengagum Newt, Theseus menyarankan kepada sahabatnya, Percival Graves, agar berpura-pura mengencan adiknya dan sehingga menakuti-nakuti yang lainnya. Ini brilian! Tidak ada yang akan berjalan salah, kan?Karena, dan itu bagian terbagusnya, Percival Graves lurus, jadi adiknya bakal benar-benar aman.Percival menerima karena ia perlu sesuatu untuk membuat Seraphina berhenti mencoba menjodohinya dengan setiap orang yang dia temui.Jadi dia menyetujuinya dan tidak memberitahukan Theseus bahwa dia menyukai perempuandanpria.Dia juga lupa menyebut bahwa dia mungkin mulai jatuh cinta dengan Newt.





	1. Bab Satu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049111) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



Hal terakhir yang Percival Graves sangka adalah untuk Theseus Scamander berjalan masuk kantornya sore yang itu. Mereka telah bersahabat baik sejak Perang Besar, meski interaksi mereka kebanyakan lewat surat-menyurat.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi,” Theseus menyengir dan menduduki depan meja Percival tanpa menunggu undangan. Ia belum bertemu banyak penyihir Inggris tapi ia yakin sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki kesantunan yang layak ditiru. Atau mungkin itu hanya Profesor Dumbledore.

“Kamu juga,” dia menyahut. Ia menyingkirkan laporan-laporan yang ada di mejanya karena ia tahu tidak mungkin ia bakal bisa konsentrasi selama Theseus ada di situ. Lagipula, seringai penyihir tersebut memberikan Percival sebuah perasaan yang sangat buruk soal kunjungan kawannya itu. “Jadi … apa yang membawamu ke Amerika?”

“Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, kawan.” Itu adalah jawaban cepatnya, tetapi Percival telah berkerja cukup banyak tahun sebagai Auror untuk mengetahui ketika seseorang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. “Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Grindelwald… Yah, aku khawatir.”

Setidaknya bagian terakhirnya tulus, dan itu membuat Percival rileks lagi.

“Dua tahun sudah lewat sejak hal itu. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Bibir Theseus berkedut; ia tampaknya tidak memercayainya tetapi ia tidak membicarakan subyek tersebut lagi.

“Di suratmu yang terakhir kamu menyebut bahwa kamu lumayan sibuk, tapi aku rasa itu baik-baik saja, kamu selalu menyukai pekerjaanmu, terlalu jika kamu tanya pendapatku.”

Ya, orang-orang senang mengingatkan bagaimana ia terlalu banyak bekerja, bahwa dia adalah seseorang penggila kerja obsesif yang telah lupa caranya hidup. Tapi kenyataannya adalah dia menyukai menjadi Direktur dan tanggung jawab dan tantangan yang datang dengan kedudukan tersebut. Hal tersebut menempatkan dirinya dalam kesibukan dan jauh dari mimpi-mimpi buruk dan kenangan-kenangan akan waktunya sebagai tawanan Grindelwald.

“Dan kehidupan pribadimu? Bagaimana itu berlangsung selama ini?”

Percival mendapatkan kesan aneh bahwa sahabatnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bisa menebak apa itu.

“Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu,” dia menjawab, dan itu memang sebagian besar benar. Lagipula, dia tidak begitu tertarik hal tersebut, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ada sebuah seringai di bibir Theseus begitu ia mengatakan begitu dan itu hanya membuatnya tambah bingung.

“Aku dengar Picquery sangat khawatir soal itu dan telah mencoba memakcomblangimu,” ia tertawa kecil, jelas-jelas dibuat geli oleh derita sahabatnya.

Percival mengerang, mengingat waktu terakhir kali saat Seraphina berhasil meyakinkannya untuk kencan buta dengan penyihir _itu_. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan apapun dan di akhirnya Percival mengidamkan kembali berada di kantornya, mengerjakan kasus terbaru.

“Ia khawatir; dia berpikir aku perlu menemukan seseorang.” Seraphina percaya bahwa dia kesepian.

Ia tidak, ia memiliki beberapa teman dan ia senang tinggal sendirian. Lagipula, ia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumahnya.

Ia tidak kesepian. Ia tidak merasa begitu.

“Apa yang sesungguhnya kamu lakukan di sini, Theseus?”

Penyihir tersebut memandangnya selama beberapa detik, seolah-olah dia mencoba menemukan sesuatu di matanya, sebelum menjawab.

“Jadi… Ada sebuah pesta untuk menghargai pahlawan-pahlawan perang, di sini, di New York, tapi pasti kamu sudah tahu itu karena aku yakin kamu salah satu tamu undangannya.”

Ia memang sudah tahu dan juga telah menerima undangannya, tapi sejujurnya dia telah benar-benar lupa.

Dia malas datang.

“Kali ini aku akan membawa adikku bersama denganku. Pernah ketemu dia?”

Sekarang gantian Percival yang menyeringai.

“Tidak, belum pernah. Tapi rasanya aku seperti sudah mengenal dia karena kamu selalu menyebut dia di surat-suratmu.”

Tidak hanya itu, Percival juga tahu bahwa Newt Scamander mungkin adalah alasan dia masih hidup sekarang, tapi ia selama ini belum punya waktu untuk pergi dan memberikan sebuah ucapan terima kasih.

“Nah, ia sekarang jadi lumayan terkenal gara-gara insiden dengan Grindelwald itu dan juga karena dia telah baru-baru ini menerbitkan bukunya yang tentang mahluk-mahluk ajaib itu.”

Ia bisa melihat hubungannya, tetapi ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Theseus mengangkat hal tersebut atau apa yang ia inginkan darinya.

“Dan karena itu setiap hari aku mendapatkan paling sedikit dua dari ini,” keriangan di wajah Theseus hilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah ringisan. Ia memberikannya sebuah surat yang Percival kemudian baca dengan geli.

“Adikmu punya pengagum-pengagum,” ia mendengus, tidak mampu menahannya. Seluruh hal ini sangat lucu tidak hanya dikarenakan ekspresi jijik yang sekarang sedang dibuat Theseus, tetapi juga karena Percival mengenalnya cukup baik untuk mengatahui bahwa hal ini sangat membuat dia frustrasi. Sebab auror tersebut sepuluh kali lebih buruk daripada sesosok Mama Bear. Ia terlalu overprotektif soal adiknya.

“Mereka bukan pengagum,” Theseus mengerang. “Mereka cuma orang-orang yang mengira mereka memiliki kesempatan dan cukup tolol untuk meminta nasihat dariku. Kayak aku bakal pernah mau membantu mereka.”

“Dan apa pendapat adikmu soal ini?”

Theseus memutar matanya.

“Dia terlalu bebal untuk menyadari saat ada yang tertarik dengannya. Tetapi ketika dia menyadarinya, dan itu hanya kalau orang tersebut mengatakannya langsung, dia mencoba menolak mereka sebaik mungkin. Newt tidak punya waktu untuk berpacaran, dia terlalu sibuk melancong mengelilingi dunia dan melakukan penelitiannya.”

“Lalu apa masalahnya?” Pasti ada, karena jika tidak Theseus tidak akan berada di kantornya, membahas adiknya dengan Percival.

“Mereka terus-terusan bermunculan dan sebagian tidak menerima ‘Tidak’ sebagai jawaban, setidaknya sampai mereka bertemu denganku.” Ia mengerut seperti ia mengingat sesuatu yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan, dan melanjutkan. “Aku percaya bahwa satu-satunya hal yang akan menghentikan mereka adalah cuma jika adikku sudah menjalin hubungan.”

“Tapi agar hal itu terjadi Newt pertama harus bertemu dengan seseorang dan memulai sebuah hubungan dengan orang tersebut,” Percival menambahkan, dan menyengir seraya mengatakan, “yang adalah sesuatu yang kamu benar-benar tidak inginkan.”

“Bukannya aku tidak ingin dia berduaan dengan seseorang dan jadinya mencuri dia dariku,” dia mengatakan lewat gigi terkatup. “Hanya saja tidak ada yang layak untuk adikku.”

Percival memutar matanya. Kadang-kadang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih bersahabat dengan Theseus. Newt Scamander pastinya adalah semacam orang suci; pasti susah kali harus berurusan dengan dia.

“Tapi aku punya sebuah ide,” kalimat tersebut menangkap kembali perhatian Graves.

“Dan apakah ide itu melibatkanku atau–“

“Ya, sebetulnya.” Theseus menyengir dan Percival sudah tahu ide tersebut buruk bahkan sebelum dia mengatakan apapun. “Aku telah berpikir-pikir kalian berdua bisa berpura-pura menjalin hubungan.”

Sahabatnya sudah jadi gila.

“Tidak, jangan lihat aku kayak begitu. Dengarkan dulu. Ini sebetulnya brilian, dengan cara ini Picquery tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan kamu bisa menjaga adikku selama dia di New York.” Theseus lalu melanjutkan, “Picquery telah menawarkannya sebuah pekerjaan di MACUSA dan dia tampaknya sangat tertarik. Dan bukannya aku merasa dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tetapi setelah semuanya yang telah terjadi aku rasa aku bakal bisa tidur dengan lebih tenang jika aku tahu bahwa kamu menjaganya.”

“Tahukah adikmu akan hal ini?”

“Belum, tapi dia tidak akan keberatan, percayalah. Malahan, aku rasa dia akan sangat bersyukur karena ia bukanlah seseorang yang menikmati menjadi pusat perhatian.”

Sisi rasional otaknya mengotot bahwa ini adalah sebuah ide yang sangat buruk, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa tidak memikirkan keuntungan-keuntungannya; kekhawatiran Seraphina sudah jadi sangat menyebalkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Akan hebat sekali akhirnya dibebaskan dari hal tersebut.

Dia menggeleng.

“Theseus ...”

“Tentu saja, jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman kamu bisa menolak. Itu baik-baik saja,” dia mengatakan, yang membuat Percival tambah bingung.

“Bagaima bisa aku tidak nyaman?”

“Karena Newt adalah seorang pria,” sahabatnya menjawab, seolah-olah jelas, yang memang, tetapi tidak dalam situasi yang Theseus pikirkan.

“Terus?”

“Kamu hanya menyukai wanita.”

Apakah Theseus berpikir dia lurus? Dan tiba-tiba, penampakan kalem dan rileks sahabatnya sangat bisa dimengerti. Itulah kenapa Theseus begitu semangat memperbolehkan Percival menjaga Newt dan berpartisipasi dalam hubungan palsu ini. Mungkin itulah kenapa dia dipilih, karena dia berpikir Newt benar-benar aman di tangan seseorang pria heteroseksual.

Namun … Percival tidak lurus, dia menyukai kedua-dua pria dan wanita. Tapi, itu tidak berarti bahwa ia bukan seseorang yang sopan dan bahwa ia akan memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, ia tidak seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa Theseus berpikir begitu? Percival mencoba mengingat-ingat saat0saat dia menyebut seseorang ke sahabatnya itu… Mereka semuanya wanita.

Percival seharusnya memberitahukan dia, ia seharusnya membiarkan Theseus mengetahui kenyataannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa Newt bakal aman … Tapi dia tidak berencana menerima, kan?

“Itu tidak bakal jadi masalah,” adalah yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai gantinya. Ia tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan ini, kenapa ia membiarkan Theseus memercayai itu.

“Tidak ada yang tahu, kan? Karena jika seseorang tahu, mereka tidak akan percaya kamu memacari adikku.”

Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu, karena dia tidak lurus dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya secara pribadi, seperti Seraphina, sangat mengetahui hal tersebut.

“Tidak.”

“Sempurna! Apakah ini berarti kamu menerima?”

Ini gila, ia belum pernah bertemu Newt Scamander, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana tampangnya karena ia belum membuka laporan-laporan soal insidennya. Bukan semuanya.

Tapi masih, dia tidak tahu kenapa penawaran itu kedengarannya sangat menggiurkan sekarang, tetapi dia tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya mengangguk.

“Hanya kalau adikmu setuju.”

“Ia akan.”

***

Newt merasa sangat menyolok di pesta tersebut. Memang benar ia mengenakan setelan yang kakaknya paksa agar dia pakai itu, tetapi ada terlalu banyak orang dan sebagian memandang langsung ke arahnya. Ia rindu berada di dalam kopernya, dikelilingi oleh mahluk-mahluknya, yang dia mengerti harus diapakan.

Setidaknya tidak ada yang mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi Newt mencurigai itu disebabkan oleh keberadaan kakaknya di sebelahnya dan dia tahu betapa menyeramkannya Theseus jika dia mau.

Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan ide Theseus dan sudah memikirkannya selama berhari-hari sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

Dia harus berbicara dengan Tuan Graves dulu. Theseus bisa lumayan meyakinkan jika dia menginginkan sesuatu dan Newt tidak yakin apakah sang Direktur setuju karena ia memang mau atau hanya untuk mendiamkan ocehan Theseus.

Omong-omong… Theseus menjauh ketika salah satu jenderal tentara Inggris mulai menanyakan dia pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang strategi dan persentajaan.

“Anda pasti Newt Scamander,” seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan sosok yang sangat berotot berjalan ke arahnya. “Sungguh senang berkenalan dengan anda, saya Robert Ferguson.”

Newt mengambil tangan pria tersebut untuk menyalaminya, tetapi Robert mengangkat tangannya ke bibirnya dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya.

Dan Newt tersipu.

“Saya telah membaca bukumu. Sungguh brilian.”

“Anda pikir begitu?” Meskipun dia masih merasa kurang nyaman, senyuman Newt tulus.

“Tentu! Saya mengagumi karya anda dan cinta yang anda tuangkan kepadanya. Mungkin kita bisa membahasnya suatu hari? Sambil minum kopi?”

Newt selalu senang membicarakan mahluk-mahluknya.

“Dengan senang hati!”

Robert mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya.

“Hebat… Esok, mungkin?”

“Dia bakal sibuk,” Theseus menggeram dan menarik adiknya menjauh.

Robert memandang ke kakaknya dan satu lotototan cukup untuk mendorongnya pergi untuk menghilang.

Newt mengedip dengan bingung.

“Tapi, ‘Seus, Robert hanya bertingkah ramah.”

“Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajarimu perbedaan antara ramah dan pendekatan.”

Lalu ia mengingatkannya bahwa mereka harus menunggu sampai Percival sampai dan Newt berharap pria ini sama sekali tidak seperti kesan yang dibuat oleh Grindelwald soalnya.

Ia mulai bosan dan memberitahukan kakaknya bahwa ia bakal berada di taman. Akhirnya, setelah ia yakin tidak ada orang di sekitar, ia memanggil Pickett dan sang bowtruckle pun melompat dari kantongnya.

Malam ketika itu sedang cerah, sesuatu yang perlu diapresiasi karena New York, seperti London, tidak lagi memiliki banyak saat-saat seperti ini. Ada kilauan perak dari percikan-percikan yang berasal dari air mancur.

Newt tersenyum kepada Pickett dan mereka berdua memilih sebuah pohon tempat menghabiskan sedikit waktu. Tentu saja, ia ingin menetap di sana lebih lama, tetapi ia harus kembali ke pesta. Ia memandang ke arah sana dan mendengar suaranya, teredam oleh pintu-pintu dan jarak, dan ia mendesah. Bukannya ia tidak senang bertemu orang-orang, tetapi pengalaman dikelilingi oleh orang-orang asing yang tiba-tiba bisa terasa lumayan melelahkan.

***

Ia tidak ingin berada di situ; ia bakal lebih memilih mengarsip dokumen atau mencoba memecahkan sebuah kasus, tetapi ia telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Sebuah kesepakatan yang perasaannya soalnya juga dia masih tidak yakin.

Lagipula, Seraphina bakal berada di sana dan ia telah mengancamnya dengan cuti seminggu jika dia tidak datang.

Percival mendesah, mengetahui bahwa nanti bakal ada barisan pria dan wanita yang ingin meyakinkannya untuk berdansa dengan mereka; ia adalah seorang pahlawan perang dan seorang auror yang sangat berkuasa dan itu telah memberikannya sekelompok orang-orang yang sangat tertarik untuk mengambil kesempatan apapun yang mereka punya untuk mencoba mendekatinya. Dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Menurut Theseus semuanya akan berubah jika dia berpura-pura mengencan adiknya.

Mungkin.

Ia memandang ke bawah ke undangannya dan berjalan ke tempat masuk, di mana penyihir-penyihir di pintu menyambutnya dan menunjukkannya arah ke tempat berdansa, tetapi Percival terdistraksi oleh sesosok pucat yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

Dia bergesa-gesa ke arahnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah pria ini terluka atau lelah.

“Apakah anda baik-baik saja?”

“Saya oke, jangan khawatir,” pria tersebut berkata, tetapi ia tidak memandang atas ke arahnya.

Jika dia memerlukan satu bukti lagi bahwa dia tidak lurus, maka bukti tersebut adalah bagaimana ikal-ikal merah dan bintik-bintik yang bisa membandingi jumlah bintang-bintang di langit itu mempengaruhinya. Dia memiliki sebuah dorongan kuat untuk membuat pria tersebut memandang wajahnya.

“Saya hanya menatap bintang-bintang itu dengan Pickett.”

“Siapa?”

“Pickett, bowtruckleku!” Pria tersebut mengambil apa yang tampaknya sebuah tongkat hijau mungil yang bisa bergerak sendiri dan menunjukkannnya kepadanya. Benda mungil tersebut mengeluarkan lidahnya. “Jangan kasar, Pickett! Maaf, biasanya ia tidak seperti ini.”

Sebuah mahluk ajaib. Sebagai Direktur Keamanan Ajaib ia seharusnya membawa pria tersebut ke MACUSA, tetapi pria tersebut sangat menawan dan jelas-jelas Percival sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

“Anda seharusnya tidak membawa sebuah mahluk ajaib ilegal ke sebuah pesta dansa penuh auror,” ia malah bercanda.

“Anda tidak akan memberitahukan mereka, ya kan?”

“Aku janji aku tidak akan, tapi anda harus lebih berhati-hati,” ia tertawa kecil dan berterima kasih kepada Mercy Lewis Seraphine sedang tidak berada di sini untuk melihatnya.

Akhirnya, pria tersebut mendongak dan Percival merasa pusing saat mata-matanya menemui mata-mata hijau tersebut dan jantung hatinya melompat aneh di dalam dadanya, seolah-olah sedang ditarik keluar.

Kakeknya dulu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu; ia telah menceritakannya berkali-kali apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia bertemu nenek Percival. Ia romantis; ia percaya bahwa semua pria keluarga Graves ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dulu saat ia masih seorang anak, Percival menyukai cerita-cerita seperti itu, tetapi setelah Perang Besar, setelah segalanya yang telah terjadi dengan Grindelwald, setelah tidak seorangpun di MACUSA menyadari bahwa ia bukan dia selama semua bulan-bulan itu, dia berhenti memercayai semua itu.

Sampai sekarang.

Pria tersebut tersenyum kepadanya dan jantung hati Percival melakukan tindakan aneh yang hampir menyakitkan itu lagi.

“Tuan Graves, apakah ‘Seus yang mengirim anda?”

Tidak, dia tidak mungkin – oh, ia benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau.

“Newt Scamander?”

Pria tersebut mengangguk dan Percival berandai dia telah melihat fotonya sebelumnya, untuk menyiapkan sendiri.

“Tidak, ia tidak mengirim saya,” ia berkata begitu suaranya bekerja lagi.

Dan karena ia adalah seorang pria lemah, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan sisi rasional otaknya dan duduk di sebelah dia.

Newt tampak bingung, dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

“Anda tidak harus menemani saya. Itu bukan tanggung jawab anda, saya bisa mengurus diri sendiri baik-baik saja. Saya tidak tahu apa yang ‘Seus beritahukan anda, tetapi anda tidak harus melakukan ini jika anda–“

“Aku ingin,” ia mengaku. “Kalau boleh jujur saya tidak yakin aku ingin masuk.”

“Saya juga,” Newt berbisik. “Saya tidak merasa begitu nyaman dikelilingi begitu banyak orang.”

“Mungkin kita bisa di sini selama beberapa menit.” Percival menyukai ide itu, untuk hanya berduaan dengan Newt.

“Anda tidak harus, anda tahu,” Newt berkata beberapa detik kemudian. “Saya maksud… Berpura-pura sesuatu yang kita bukan. Tidak peduli apa yang ‘Seus katakan, saya bisa menjalaninya, perhatiannya… Dan kan tidak seperti saya terus-terusan dikelilingi begitu banyak orang.”

Percival tahu dia salah, Theseus telah memberitahukannya Newt memiliki banyak pengagum dan ia memercayainya. Ia tidak ingin mereka mendekati Newt.

“Aku tidak masalah. Aku akan melakukannya jika itu yang kamu mau,” ia berkata karena ia adalah seorang masokis, karena hal tersebut akan menjadi sebuah siksaan lambat.

Senyuman Newt menjadi cerah dan Percival yakin Theseus akan mengubah pikirannya jika ia bisa melihat Percival sekarang.

Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia tahu. Tetapi ia akan mengambil segalanya yang diberikan kepadanya dengan rela, meski tidak betulan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku agak bebas di sini memutuskan sendiri penggunaan pronomina antara Percival dan Newt karena perbedaan cara kerja bahasa Inggris dan Indonesia. Bukan terjemahan pas -- itu tidak ada, dalam konteks ini -- tetapi harapannya cukup bagus dan mengalir.
> 
> ETA 19/02/18: diganti beberapa "saya" dengan "aku" dan satu "anda" dengan "kamu" untuk menjaga suasana.


	2. Bab Dua

“Aku rasa aku harus masuk ke dalam; Seraphina bakal membunuhku jika aku tidak muncul,” Graves … Percival berkomentar (mereka telah setuju untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan, kan mereka juga akan berpura-pura kencan). Mulutnya melakukan sebuah kedutan yang terlihat seperti sebuah ringisan; ia bahkan terlihat enggan bergerak.

Newt mengetahui perasaan itu; ia lancar bergaul dengan sedikit sekali orang dan kerumunan-kerumunan menakutinya, sebagian besar karena ia jadinya merasakan tekanan sosial untuk berlagak seperti seseorang yang dia bukan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bertanya-tanya apakah permainan peran yang akan mereka tampilkan bukan sebuah kesalahan lain; memberikan yang lainnya apa yang mereka ingin dan harap dengar dengan balasan sedikit kebebasan, untuk ditinggal sendiri.

Percival bangkit dari tanah, memberitahukan Newt bahwa dia akan bertemu dengannya di dalam, tetapi bimbang setelah berputar dan mengambil selangkah. Ia mendesah dan menoleh ke belakang ke sang penyihir, memandangnya seolah dia … bingung.

“Maukah kau pergi ke dalam denganku dan berdansa?”

Berbalikan dengan apa yang dipikirkan banyak orang yang menemuinya, Newt Scamander sebetulnya senang berdansa; ia dulu diajari kakaknya dan dulu sering berdansa dengan orangtuanya saat masih anak-anak. Ia sungguh percaya bahwa menari adalah sebuah cara untuk mengomunikasikan emosi dengan gerakan, mengetahui ketika ibunya sedih saat mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi ruang tamu. Untungnya menari selalu dapat membantu membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Ia suka menari, tetapi lebih memilih untuk melakukannya di dalam privasi rumahnya atau kopernya jika mungkin.

Theseus telah mengajarinya sebuah kiat untuk saat-saat ia harus melakukannya dalam sebuah lingkungan sosial; ia hanya perlu berpura-pura pasangannya adalah satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan itu dengannya.

Tampaknya ia telah mengawang untuk beberapa waktu karena Percival mengalihkan matanya; ia pasti telah mengartikan kediaman Newt sebagai penolakan.

“Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak ingin, aku hanya berpikir … Lihat kamu nanti, oke?”

Tapi Newt sudah melompat sebelum sang auror sempat berjalan pergi dan menangkap tangannya.

“Aku sangat ingin,” ia mengatakan tanpa berpikir, tidak berbohong. Ia menikmati keberadaan Percival dan telah menemukan bahwa sang penyihir adalah seorang orang baik, yang adalah sesuatu yang sempurna. Jika mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih maka mereka harus paling sedikit mencoba berteman.

Senyuman yang telah menghilang dari wajahnya balik ke raut muka Percival, membuat matanya berkilau dengan sesuatu seperti harapan.

Dia menawarkan lengannya. Newt mengambilnya setelah keraguan sejenak, memperkenankan dirinya untuk melemas dan memperbolehkan pasangannya menuntunnya ke lantai dansa. Ia tidak terkejut merasakan mata-mata mengarah menuju kepadanya, tetapi mengingatkan dirinya bahwa mereka tidak memperhatikan dirinya tetapi Percival; ia adalah salah satu pahlawan-pahlawan yang diperbincangkan oleh semua orang dan juga terkenal untuk bertahun-tahun kerjanya sebagai auror di MACUSA.

Theseus pernah menyinggung, sekali, bahwa temannya itu dikenal sebagai auror paling berkuasa di Amerika.

Ia memusatkan perhatiannya ke musik dan memberitahukan dirinya bahwa dansa ini mungkin diperlukan agar orang-orang melihat bahwa mereka sedang bersama.

Newt merasa ia pernah mendengar melodi itu sebelumnya; sebuah lagu yang ayahnya dulu sering dengarkan. Sebuah alunan yang tenang dan lembut dan terdengar hampir melankolis ke telinganya. Ada juga sebuah tepi sedih di dalamnya, yang terasa seperti rindu.

Sebuah tangan mengambil miliknya sementara yang lain melengkung mengitari pinggingnya; tubuh Newt otomatis merespon dengan meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu orang tersebut.

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menghilang dari pikiran-pikirannya begitu pandangannya bertemu milik Percival; ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang penyihir memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Tetapi sekarang ia menyadarinya dan wajahnya hampir terbakar ketika sang auror merengkuhnya dan menatapnya dengan sebuah pandangan rentan dan cerah. Ia begitu terbuka Newt merasa meskipun ia tidak seperti Queenie ia bisa mengetahui apa yang Percival pikirkan atau rasakan pada saat itu. Ia bakal bisa jika ia tidak begitu buruk dalam membaca orang dan memiliki kemampuan untuk mempertahankan kontak mata selama lebih dari beberapa detik.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa dan ia tidak mencoba. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengikuti tuntunan Percival dan membiarkan sang musik memandu gerakan-gerakannya.

Mengejutkan, bagaimana tubuh-tubuh mereka begitu cocok satu sama lain dan bagaimana mereka menemukan sebuah ritme yang pas untuk mereka berdua dan tiba-tiba mereka menari lamban dan berputar seperti mereka telah berlatih bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Senyum lebar Newt spontan muncul di wajahnya dan dijawab Percival dengan sebuah percikan di matanya.

“Newt,” ia bernapas dan musiknya berubah menjadi lebih sunyi dan pelan; Percival mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menyatukan dahi-dahi mereka.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyebar di dadanya, membuatnya tertawa kecil dan mendongak.

“Percy,” lepas dari bibirnya hampir tanpa sengaja; ia memerah, gugup. Tetapi sang auror tidak terlihat marah ataupun kesal.

Ia tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga, lalu mulutnya membuka dan bergerak seperti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Theseus memotongnya sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun.

“Sudah kerja bagus, kawanku,” ia berkomentar seraya memandang mereka berdua. “Kamu terlihat begitu tergila-gila dengan adikku bahkan Picquery memercayainya. Semua orang membicarakannya.”

Newt memutar matanya dan memulai memberitahukan Theseus untuk berhenti, tetapi kemudian menangkap tatapan bingung Percival. Ia berkedip lalu menatap kawannya dan kemudian Newt.

“Tergila-gila?

“Ya, kamu punya ekspresi konyol itu di mukamu.”

“Bisakah kamu berhenti, ‘Seus?” Newt berkata gusar. “Jangan pedulikan dia, dia tidak tahu kapan mesti tutup mulut.”

“Kamu melukaiku, adikku sayang,” Theseus berkata dengan tatapan sedih sepalsu mungkin.

“Setidaknya Percival tahu cara berperan,” ujar Newt.

“Benar. Aku setuju denganmu soal itu,” Scamander yang lebih tua tertawa dan menarik adiknya dari pegangan Percival. “Ayo berdansa denganku, mungil. Kamu tidak masalah kan, Percival?”

Sang direktur tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tetapi matanya masih menempel ke wajah Newt. Ia mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang magizooogist.

“A-Aku tidak … masalah.”

“Bagus,” Theseus berbalik ke Newt dan mereka menghilang di antara orang-orang di lantai dansa.

“Yakinkah kamu soal ini?” Newt bertanya begitu ia yakin Percival tidak bakal bisa mendengarnya.

“Iya, aku sudah lama tidak berdansa dan meski aku tahu aku tidak lagi seperti–“

“Kamu tahu aku tidak membicarakan berdansa!” Newt mengerang.

“Jadi kamu membicarakan soal Percival dan kamu.”

“Ya.”

“Oh tentu saja aku yakin, sebuah ide yang bagus,” Theseus berkata, tetapi senyumnya menghilang di saat dia menambahkan, “apakah ia telah memberitahukan kamu sesuatu, sudahkah ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Haruskah aku menghajarnya?”

“Tidak! Dia telah bertingkah baik dan lembut, ia adalah seorang orang baik dan aku menyukainya.”

“Lalu apa masalahnya?”

“Kamu bilang dia lurus. Bukankah ini bakal menjadi … aneh baginya?”

“Ia tidak peduli, lagipula kan tidak seperti kalian bakal ciuman di depan umum. Mungkin hanya berpegangan tangan dan memeluk satu sama lain.” Theseus melanjutkan, “ini bakal seperti berada bersama seorang teman.”

“Kamu benar,” senyuman Newt sekarang lebih rileks.

Seorang teman, ya, ia pikir sang direktur dan dirinya bakal bisa menjadi teman yang sangat baik.

***

Percival balik ke samping Newt ketika Madam Picquery memulai pidatonya tentang keberanian para pria dan wanita yang melayani dan membantu selama Perang.

“Jadi … kamu akan tinggal … di sini di New York,” sang auror berbisik.

“Pertama aku harus membuat sebuah perjalanan singkat ke Arizona untuk mengecek kabar Frank. Baru kemudian aku bakal kembali untuk memulai pekerjaanku sebagai konsultan.”

“Frank itu Thunderbird kamu, kan?”

“Ya!” Newt tidak bisa menahan lepasnya sebuah kesiap penuh semangat dari bibirnya.

“Mungkin kita bisa surat-menyurat … selama kamu di luar sana. Dan kamu bisa memberitahukanku kabar Frank.”

Newt tersenyum berseri-seri kepadanya. Percival tersenyum balik dan mengambil selangkah maju; mereka seharusnya mendengarkan Picquery, tetapi mereka berdua telah melupakan segalanya.

“Kapan kamu bakal kembali?”

“Dalam beberapa minggu, aku rasa.”

“Punyakah kamu sebuah tempat untuk menginap?”

“Aku biasanya menumpang Tina dan Queenie.”

Percival menunduk memandang sepatunya dan kemudian dia; ia hampir tampak bingung.

”Kamu bisa tinggal di tempatku,” dia menawarkan dan melanjutkan sebelum Newt bisa mengatakan sesuatu. “Aku punya banyak tempat.”

Newt menggigit bibirnya, menimbang.

“Lagipula, masuk akan tinggal bersama karena kita ceritanya berpacaran,” Percival memaksa.

“Baiklah,” ia setuju dan menjadi sedikit bingung ketika melihat Percival dan sebuah seringai amat senang di wajahnya.

Percival mendekat dan menjalin jari-jari mereka. Newt tersenyum balik dan tertawa; ia bisa melihat dirinya tinggal bersama pria ini.

Mereka bakal menjadi teman baik, ia harap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali ini aku tidak membuat keputusan drastis apapun soal terjemahan. Semoga nikmat!


	3. Bab Tiga

Newt menepati janjinya dan menyurati Percival kapanpun dia punya waktu; dia memberitahukannya tentang hari-hari yang ia habiskan mencari Frank dan bagaimana sang Thunderbird telah akhirnya menemukan seekor pasangan, yang juga adalah yang telah beberapa kali mencoba melempar Newt ke jurang sebelum akhirnya dia mendapatkan kepercayaannya.

Dia menemukan tak lama kemudian betapa asyiknya punya teman mengobrol selain kakaknya dan para Goldstein, karena Percival Graves tampak sangat tertarik dengan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Newt atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya di setiap surat yang ia tulis.

Dan itulah yang dipercayainya, hingga ia membicarakannya dengan Theseus.

Newt menceritakan kepada kakaknya, Percival begitu baik kepadanya sehingga ia mulai berpikir bahwa segala pacaran palsu ini mungkin bakal berlangsung lancar; setidaknya dia tahu dia nyaman dengan pria tersebut. Harapannya Percival pun merasakan yang sama. Meskipun begitu, dalam hati ia terus mengingatkannya bahwa sebuah "hubungan" jarak jauh tidak sama dengan yang tatap muka; dia hanya bisa berharap Percival tidak bakal terlalu cepat bosan dengannya.

Diberitahukannya Theseus tentang tawaran sang direktur untuk tinggal di tempatnya begitu Newt kembali di New York dan mengejutkannya, kakaknya tampak sangat menyetujui keputusan itu. Itu hanya dapat berarti dia memercayai Percival dan Newt pun langsung tambah nyaman dengan pikiran tinggal di rumah sang auror. Dia kemudian memberitahukan Theseus tentang surat-menyurat yang mereka lakukan. Kakaknya dengan lembut mengingatkannya bahwa Percival ada seseorang yang sangat sibuk, dengan posisinya sebagai Direktur Keamananan Ajaib dan lain sebagainya. Selain itu, tidak semua orang menikmati membaca deskripsi kebiasaan kawin seekor Thunderbird bernama Frank seperti Newt.

Newt menyadari bahwa ucapan kakaknya benar adanya.

Newt begitu khawatir membuat Percival menyesali keputusannya berteman dan berpura-pura pacaran dengannya dia menghapus semua yang telah dia tulis di draf surat terakhirnya dan memulai dari awal. Tapi dia tidak tahu cara meneruskan sebuah perbicaraan normal, dan setelah beberapa percobaan menulis yang gagal dia sama sekali berhenti menulis surat.

***

Keuntungan dari memiliki seorang kakak yang menjabat di Kementerian dan seorang teman yang bekerja di MACUSA adalah ketidakperluan mengurus dokumen atau perizinan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan. Dia harus pergi kembali ke New York secepat mungkin, jadi dengan bantuan Theseus dan Percival untuk mengurus segala aspek legalitasnya, dia membuat sebuah portkey yang memberikannya kemampuan untuk muncul di kantor Percival Graves.

Waktu sudah malam saat dia sampai di MACUSA; sang direktur sedang membaca dari setumpuk dokumen yang lumayan. Dia mungkin tidak melompat dari tempat duduknya, tapi matanya terbuka lebar saat dia melihat mata hijau dan ikal merah Newt.

"Newt!" Sang penyihir bangkit dari kursinya dan menutup jarak di antara mereka. "Aku tidak tahu kamu bakal datang hari ini."

Mata Percival berkeliar memetakan tubuhnya seperti seseorang yang mencari luka dan goresan. Wajah Newt memerah.

"Tidak ... Maaf, maksudku, aku tidak berencana balik secepat ini, tetapi berada di sekitar Frank sangat melelahkan jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali malam ini. Tetapi jika ini tidak begitu beres denganmu aku masih bisa ke tempat Tina dan Queenie--"

"Itu tidak diperlukan," Percival meyakinkan, mengambil sebuah langkah maju dan mendorong samping rambut yang menutupi mata Newt. "Aku hanya-- aku khawatir saat kamu berhenti menyurat. Aku bahkan harus menanyakan kakakmu apakah kamu baik-baik saja."

Di dalam mata-mata gelap tersebut ada sepercik sejati kekhawatiran yang membuat Newt merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bosan dengan ... informasi tentang Frank, dan aku tahu kamu sibuk jadi--"

Mulutnya menutup saat jempol Percival mengelus pipinya.

"Semua yang kau beritahukan kepadaku menarik bagiku, Newt," senyumnya. "Aku rasa aku tidak bakal bisa bosan denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin menganggumu."

"Kamu tidak dan kamu tidak akan. Surat-suratmu dulu adalah bagian terbaik dari hari-hariku," aku sang penyihir, mengubah ekspresi kekhawatiran Newt menjadi cerah.

"Benar?" Sangat aneh baginya, dianggap menarik, dan Newt perlu mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"Sepenuhnya," lawan bicaranya mendesah, menyondong badannya untuk mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka.

Keberadaan Percival Graves yang begitu dekat membuat kepala Newt seperti hampir berputar; dia sebagian besar bingung dengan kelakukan Percival dan juga sedikit linglung. Ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah keinginan untuk memberitahukan Percival bahwa mereka tidak perlu langsung memulai sandiwara mereka, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka yang di dalam kantor Percival dan dijaga oleh sebuah pintu tertutup dan segala macam sihir.

Tetapi tentu saja, saat itu juga, dia dibuktikan salah saat Abernathy mengetuk dan masuk hanya untuk memandang ke arah mereka dengan kaget.

Kekagetannya terlalu cepat berubah menjadi ketidaknyamanan. "Saya minta maaf, bos! Saya bisa datang lain kali atau membahas ini dengan Anda besok jika Anda lebih ingin." 

"Sebetulnya, besok kedengarannya sungguh baik. Beritahukan juga yang lain mereka boleh pulang; saya ketemu kalian semua lagi besok."

Butuh sekian detik lagi sebelum Abernathy bisa bergerak lagi. Dia berkedip bingung, memandang jam tangannya seolah dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Percival.

"Ayolah Newt, mari kita pulang, kamu bilang kamu capek." Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah sang direktur. Ia memeluk pinggang Newt sementara Abernathy memandang dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Sang magizoologist melambai kepada Abernathy dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan Percival, karena itulah yang bakal dilakukan seorang pacar, ya kan?

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Percival bertindak seperti tadi; tampaknya pria tersebut lebih siap dengan hal ini dibandingkannya.

***

Percival tidak berbohong saat dia dulu bilang rumahnya besar, tetapi Newt tidak pernah berpikir tempatnya bisa terlihat seperti ini.

Saat mereka sampai, hal pertama yang datang ke pikirannya adalah bahwa rumah ini terlalu besar untuk seseorang diri.

Newt membiarkan Percival menuntunnya di dalam sementara kepalanya bertanya-tanya apakah bangunan ini bakal pernah diisi oleh orang-orang selain Percival Graves sendiri. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah sang penyihir punya rencana menikah.

" _Manor_ ini telah dimiliki keluarga Graves selama banyak generasi," Percival menjelaskan, melihat keingintahuan yang terpancar di mata Newt. "Aku tahu tempat ini tidak begitu keren tapi--"

"Tempat ini indah!" Potong Newt. Wajahnya memerah saat Percival mengambil dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku senang kamu menyukainya." Pria tersebut memutuskan bahwa sangat penting bagi Newt untuk melihat seluruh bagian dari tempat tersebut sebelum pergi tidur.

Bagian dari _manor_ tersebut yang paling disukai Newt adalah halamannya. Langsung terpikirkan olehnya betapa senang mahluk-mahluknya di sana, tetapi dia bakal mesti minta izin Percival lebih dahulu. Dia juga menyukai ruang kerja yang ada, tidak hanya karena banyaknya buku dan ramuan yang ada di sana, tetapi karena di sanalah semua potret keluarga dipasang.

Tampaknya sudah lama sejak ruang tersebut terakhir kali dikunjungi Percival, yang tempak seperti dia telah lupa semua potret tersebut ada di sana. Karena begitu mereka masuk, semua penyihir di foto-foto tersebut serentak berbicara.

Jadi Newt pun bertemu keluarga Percival ... bisa dibilang.

"Aku senang kamu akhirnya memutuskan menemukan seseorang," komentar seorang wanita dengan rambut gelap panjang dan mata coklat. "Dia sangat elok."

Wajah Newt memerah. Tubuhnya gemetar diterpa pandangan terbuka dan baik itu dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang dari mereka tahu tentang persetujuan di antara dirinya dan Percival, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk gelisah untuk mempertanyakan keputusan Percival tidak memberitahukan mereka.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

Percival seolah tampak malu.

"Apakah putra saya memperlakukanmu dengan benar?" Wanita tersebut melanjutkan, menengok dari Percival ke Newt dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"I-Iya, dia tidak pernah berbuat apapun selain baik kepada saya."

"Adik iparku benar, Percival," seorang penyihir pria berkata. "Tampaknya kamu berhasil mendapatkan seseorang yang imut. Aku tahu dari dulu kamu punya selera yang bagus. Jika aku lebih muda dan juga hidup aku bakal--"

"Jangan pedulikan dia," ujar apa yang pastinya ayah Percival, pikir Newt saat potret ketiga mulai berbicara dengannya. "Saya Herman Graves dan wanita memesona di sana adalah istri saya Amelia."

"Saya-- maksud saya, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, nama saya Newt-- Newton Scamander."

"Apakah kalian berencana mengadopsi?" Itu, Percival nantinya bakal menjelaskan, adalah salah satu dari tante-tantenya.

"Mereka menikah juga belum, Maryanne!"

"Kapan pernikahannya, jika begitu?"

"Apakah kamu bakal mengambil nama marga kami, Newton? Atau menggabungkannya dengan tanda hubung?"

"Saya pikir Newton Graves terdengar bagus, jika kamu tanya saya."

"Tapi tidak ada yang menanyaimu, Merton!"

"Aku rasa itu cukup untuk hari ini," gumam Percival, menarik Newt keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka. "Aku minta maaf atas mereka."

Jika Newt tidak begitu mengenalinya, dia bakal bilang sang auror sedang tersipu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Dia tersenyum,. "Aku menyukai mereka."

Satu-satunya hal yang menganggunya adalah fakta bahwa tidak ada dari mereka yang tampak kaget Newt adalah ... seorang pria. Apakah tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu Percival hanya menyukai wanita?

Dia pastinya tidak pernah memberitahukan mereka hal itu, mungkin karena dia berpikir itu sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

***

"Kamu bakal tidur di sini," Percival berkata begitu dia membuka pintunya. Dia tampak gelisah. "Kamarku tepat di sebelah milikmu ... Jadi, jika kamu perlu apapun, tidak peduli kapan, kamu bisa hanya ... pergi ke kamarku dan aku bakal ... senang membantumu dengan apapun yang kamu inginkan."

"Kamu sangat baik, Percival."

Dua titik merah muncul di kedua pipi sang auror, tapi itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya.

Newt pada akhirnya menyukai kamar tidur barunya bukan hanya karena tampaknya nyaman, tetapi juga karena apa yang sudah di dalam: beberapa buku tentang mahluk-mahluk ajaib, sebuah laci di mana dia sudah berencana menyimpan ramuan-ramuannya dan sebagian dari bajunya. Dia merasa aneh memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu karena biasanya juga dia menyimpan semuanya di dalam kopernya.

"Aku harap kamu tidak apa-apa," ujar Percival, mengikuti pandangan Newt. "Aku menambahkan beberapa benda yang aku pikir kamu mungkin bakal suka ... tapi jika kamu tidak aku bisa--"

"Ini sempurna." Newt berputar untuk memandangnya, berseri-seri.

"Kamu pikir begitu?" Sesuatu yang tampak seperti ... harapan muncul di mata sang direktur.

Newt mengangguk, pandangnya kini sudah di tempat lain. Memandang ke langit malam lewat jendela, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Tina dan Queenie saat ini.

"Apakah kamu lapar?"

 

Sesaat terdistraksi, Newt hanya mengedip ke sang auror, yang senyumnya hanya melebar. Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia meyakinkan. Kemudian pikirannya mengingatkannya akan Queenie Goldstein.

Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkannya tentangnya?

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, Newt?" Percival sekarang sangat dekat, lagi, tangannya hampir menyentuh pipi sang magizoologist. Seolah dia takut menghancurkannya.

"Queenie bakal tahu," ceplosnya. Tentang "hubungan" mereka.

"Aku telah melupakan bahwa Nona Goldstein adalah seorang legillimens," aku Percival. "Jangan khawatir, aku bakal ngomong dengan dia."

"Dia bisa menjaga rahasia, aku yakin dia bakal menjaga punya kita. Tina bakal melakukannya juga."

"Kamu pikir Nona Goldstein bakal memberitahukan saudaranya?" Newt menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa--"

"Aku ingin bilang ke Tina," dia menjelaskan. Ada sesuatu di mata Percival begitu Newt mengatakan hal itu; dia tidak seluruhnya senang dengan keputusannya.

"Kamu tidak ingin dia berpikir kita berpacaran." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan dan cara Percival mengatakannya membuatnya seolah Newt berencana melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sang direktur nampak seolah dia telah ditonjok di wajah; tidak ada sisa kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Ya ... Soalnya ... Dia sahabatku, kamu tahu kan? Aku tidak ingin merahasiakan apapun darinya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jadi baik-baik saja jika aku bilang ke dia?"

Percival mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum, tetapi bibirnya tidak banyak berkedut.

"Baiklah ... asalkan dia tidak memberitahukan siapapun."

"Tina tidak bakal melakukan sesuatu seperti itu! Dia loyal dan selalu baik kepadaku, aku ingat saat--"

Percival berdeham, memotongnya.

"Kamu pastinya lelah, aku bakal membiarkan kamu beristirahat."

Sang penyihir meninggalkan ruang begitu cepat Newt sudah sendirian lagi begitu dia berkedip.

"Selamat malam!" Ujarnya meskipun dia tahu yang satunya lagi tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Newt bertanya-tanya apakah dia dengan suatu cara telah menyinggung perasaan Percival.

Apakah dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Dia berharap itu bukan yang telah terjadi. Mungkin dia mesti membicarakannya dengan Percival pagi besok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah pekerjaan menerjemahkan yang tidak urung selesai ternyata membuat sebuah sensasi mengganjal, bahkan setahun kemudian. ^^"


End file.
